


Come To My House

by dreamydami



Category: Dami - Fandom, Dreamcatcher - Fandom, Kim Minji - Fandom, Lee Yoobin - Fandom, Yoobin, jiu - Fandom, jiubin, minji - Fandom
Genre: Dami, F/F, Minji - Freeform, Smut, jiu - Freeform, jiubin - Freeform, yoobin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamydami/pseuds/dreamydami
Summary: A small fight ended up in a huge satisfaction.





	Come To My House

It was a cold night in the dorm. Yoobin was tossing and turning on her bed, the moonlight passing through the window just beside her bed. She looks at her phone and sees the missed calls from SuA and texts from Siyeon saying, “Ya! We’re having drinks here, near the company! Just come over!” Irritated at the unnies’ nagging, she puts her phone down, stares at the night light outside her window, takes a deep breath, and mutters to herself, “She’s still mad at me…”

 

At the drinking place, Siyeon, SuA, and Gahyeon were there downing a couple of soju bottles.

 

“Ya unnie! What took you so long?” An almost drunk Gahyeon asks Yoobin.

“Sorry, I wanted to sleep early bur I couldn't. I wasn’t feeling good.”

“Eh, just sit down and have at least one shot.”

 

Yoobin downs one shot glass of pure soju and drinks water after. She puts the glass down on the table and says, “Okay, one more!”

 

A surprised SuA and Siyeon ask the bottle from Gahyeon and motions for her to pour soju into Yoobin’s glass. "Faster! Pour for her!"

 

She downs it in one shot again. Surprised unnies and Gahyeon are now staring at Yoobin. She rushes outside the drinking place, gets her phone, and rings JiU. 

 

“JiU-ssi, where are you?”

“I’m at the practice room--”

 

Yoobin dashes to the company -- her head spinning because of the straight shots, her feet trying to figure which one should go first, but her heart rushing to see her girlfriend. She rushes down to the underground practice room and finds JiU dancing to 2PM’s My House.

 

Yoobin approaches JiU, catches her breath, and grabs her from behind. She puts her small face on top of JiU’s shoulder with her hands at the back pocket of JiU's sweatpants and says, “Please don’t be mad anymore.” JiU turns around and kisses her. She puts her arms around JiU’s waist then slowly puts her hand under JiU’s pink sweater, touching her sweaty, slightly blistering (from all the dancing) body that she pulled her closer. They were kissing torridly, eating each other’s lips and playing with each other’s tongues. Yoobin pushed JiU away gently but playfully. “I’ll just turn off some of the lights.” JiU smiles and feels her heart.

 

Yoobin runs back to JiU, “Now where were we?”

 

They lock lips again, this time more intense. There were moans let out while trying to catch their breaths. JiU puts her hand inside Yoobin’s sweatpants, feels her round bottom, and squeezes it gently. Yoobin pushes JiU to a wall mirror and hastily puts JiU’s pants down. “Babe,” JiU says as Yoobin plays gently with her clits. “Uhhh fuck,” JiU slowly says. “Yes, I will fuck you,” Yoobin says while smelling JiU’s neck. "Damn how does your sweat smell so sexy?"

  
JiU takes off her top. “Babe, suck, please.”

Yoobin slows down on playing with her clit and uses both hands to pull JiU’s body closer to hers as she starts with JiU’s right nipple. She licks her lips first then puts JiU’s boob in her mouth. She sucks on it with all the lust in her body that she has, circling her tongue around JiU’s nipple. “Fuuuck your tongue, really, babe,” Yoobin continues playing with her nipples, with her legs in between JiU’s, rubbing her while she’s sucking on her boobs. “Yoob, I’m fucking, ahh-” JiU is lost for words when Yoobin moves to her other boob and uses her tongue to play with JiU’s very hard nipple. JiU brushes her hand through Yoobin’s hair and pulls her closer to her chest. Yoobin obliges and puts a bigger part of JiU’s boob into her mouth. JiU breathes deeply and blows into Yoobin’s ear. Yoobin shivers and moves her hand down to JiU’s core. 

 

“Babe, you first,” JiU pushes Yoobin to the wall mirror and pulls down her sweatpants, “Please take it off,”

Yoobin gives a light kiss to JiU and does what is told. JiU kneels and touches Yoobin, “Babe, you’re so wet here,” and starts licking her clit. Yoobin moans, bites her finger, “Babe, ughh,” and entangles her hands with JiU’s hair. JiU slows down with her tongue and puts her middle finger into Yoobin. She looks up at the ceiling, closes her eyes, and crouches a bit, “BABE, FUCK, MY KNEES ARE WEAK!” JiU continues to pounce her finger into her. Yoobin slams the wall mirror while moaning, “Okay let’s get you down here, you might break the glass.”

 

Yoobin lies down on the cold floor of their practice room and looks at JiU’s face, who’s looking down on her. “Babe, you’re a work of art,” JiU tells Yoobin. “Stop teasing me and finish me, I’m not done with you yet,”

 

JiU lies down on the floor and pulls herself close to Yoobin. Yoobin’s legs are spread and her thighs are rubbing on JiU’s cheeks. JiU starts playing again with her clit using her tongue, now just circling around the area of her clit. “Babe stop teasing please,” Yoobin, unusually patient, exclaims. JiU then stuffs her face with Yoobin’s clits, using her tongue to move it up and down. She sucks on Yoobin's clit gently and starts moving it up an down again.

 

“Babe, fffaster, faster, please,”

 

JiU’s tongue does move faster while she inserts her middle finger into Yoobin. Her wet vaginal lips made it easy for JiU’s finger to go inside and outside of her.

 

“Yes, faster, please, faster,”

 

JiU moves to Yoobin’s boob and starts sucking on it while her finger does the work.

  
“Babe I’m so close, ugh,”

 

Faster, louder, Yoobin’s moans have been. JiU puts her all into moving her finger in and out of Yoobin -- faster, the way she likes it.

 

Yoobin lets out a huge exhale, huge expression of orgasm, “Aaahhh fuuucckkk babeeee,” JiU smiles and looks into Yoobin’s face. Her cheeks had turned red and her small red lips curved upwards, “Babe that was so gooooood,”

 

JiU is sitting beside Yoobin while holding her hand. Yoobin sits up and places herself at the back of JiU, her legs spread open with JiU in her middle.

 

Yoobin starts JiU by touching her boobs. She plays with her nipples while kissing her nape, her shoulder, and her back. Yoobin starts kissing from her neck, follows her spine, down, and JiU moans, “Fuuuck.”

 

Yoobin breathes into JiU’s neck while she touches her thighs and writes “Saranghaeyo,” using all her five fingers while curled up, seemingly holding a ball, and eventually moving to her vagina. “Oh,” says Yoobin. “Yes, very wet. Now do your thing,” says JiU.

 

Yoobin, still glued to the back of JiU, uses two of her fingers and puts it inside JiU. She kisses her neck and breathes warm air into her face, “Fuck, yes, I missed this,” She knows how JiU wants it. Yoobin rams her fingers fast, in and out of JiU. JiU was holding on to Yoobin’s leg while she fucks her. “Babe, yes, faster,” Yoobin moves her fingers faster in and out of JiU while she gives JiU a hickey on her shoulder. “Yes...babe...yes...there...yes...” JiU’s legs shake, making Yoobin smile out of satisfaction. She kisses her back and shoulder again when JiU screams with pleasure. Yoobin doesn’t stop putting her fingers in and out of JiU and she keeps moaning loudly. “Fuck, Yoob, why is this so good, fuck,” JiU is already screaming from pleasure and Yoobin puts a hand on her mouth. “Ssshh, not too loud, just moan for me,” And JiU lets of a soft moan while biting her lower lip.

 

“Aaaaahhhhhhhh, fuuuuuuuckkkkk, aaaaahhh,” and JiU opens her eyes. She faces Yoobin, kisses her small nose and lips. “Fuck, babe, it has been a long while,” Yoobin smiles and stares at JiU’s eyes. “Did you miss me giving you multiple orgasms?” JiU hugs Yoobin, “But we’re good now, right? Are you still mad at me? I’m sorry, I won’t get jealous of Yoohyeon anymore,” and Yoobin just smiles, nods, and hugs her. "You smell like soju though, did SuA force you to drink again?" And Yoobin smiles her cute smile and says, "I needed it to have the courage to run to you. But even if I didn't have it, I will always run back to you."


End file.
